


前文梗概

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 5





	前文梗概

蓝湛是一所重点高中，重点班里的三好学生，成绩优异，他有个哥哥蓝涣，已经毕业了，并且在读大学。

也许是学习压力过大，蓝湛每天都很苦恼，久而久之养成了闷/骚的性格。具体就是，他会买那种/碟，会看/片，反正关于做/爱方面的，他都慢慢懂了。（不管是男/女还是男/男）

反正就是，闷/骚的三好学生！

然后，看多了，蓝湛就有那方面的需求了。加上学习一直都很努力，老师长辈寄予的期望太高，就导致他压力越来越大，最后竟开始在网上，试图找人约（嗯）炮。

魏无羡经常上网，可以说是网瘾少年，他还喜欢拉着好兄弟江澄一起。起初他想叫蓝湛一起玩，但对方看起来太冷漠，好像拉不动，魏无羡就去拉江澄，然后两人就愉快地打游戏聊天什么的。

接触男人和男人那啥，也纯粹是猎/奇。然后，他们也懂了。

然而，就那么阴差阳错的，他俩和班长蓝湛约上了。最开始见面，三个人都吓了一大跳，不过，为了解决蓝湛的生/理/需求，干就完事了。

起初，他们约在酒店，开/房/3/p，蓝湛也不懂，就洗干净了躺在/床/上，随便其余两人玩。他第一次被开（嗯）苞的时候，很疼，一直在哭，但是渐渐地，又感觉很爽。

魏无羡和江澄轮流/骑/在蓝湛身上，你/捅/两下子，发/泄/出/来，我也捅/两下子，发/泄/出/来，然后再换着继续干，期间，他们还让蓝湛张/开/嘴巴，把自己下面那大玩意儿全部吞/下/去，大概玩了几个时辰吧，蓝湛就累趴了，表示做不动了。

但是事后，三好学生蓝湛发现，做/爱好像真的能解压，他每次和魏无羡江澄约（嗯）炮以后，心情会变好，然后继续刻苦学习，倒也不错。

再后来，他们从专门开/房/打（嗯）炮，变成了在学校男/厕/所，可以直接来/一/发。

但是问题就出现了，在酒店的时候，事后蓝湛会洗干净，但是在学校，他有时候会忘记把后面黏糊糊的玩意儿洗掉。然后又一次，蓝湛回家以后，蓝涣就闻出来了弟弟身上的气/味，不太对劲。

平时关爱弟弟，又对弟弟存了暗恋心思的蓝涣，自然是很着急，毕竟这味道，闻起来很像男人的。。。

然后，蓝涣就命令弟弟把裤/子/脱/了，一开始他看弟弟一直在哭，就觉得不对劲。见弟弟眼神躲闪，迟迟不肯动作，蓝涣就把蓝湛抱了起来，让对方躺在床/上，强行把裤子给扯/掉了。

然后他惊讶地发现，弟弟里面穿着一条，丁/字/裤，屁（嗯）股上全是触目惊心的五/指/印，然后，穴（嗯）口（嗯）周围的软（嗯）肉/都/外/翻/了/出/来，那里面，还在往外面流/着/白/污。

而且身子上也全是那种，吻/痕。

蓝涣以为弟弟是被谁强/暴了，气的不行，就质问道：“阿湛，谁干的！哥哥去找他们！”

然后蓝湛很害怕，一直在哭，后来说了实话，自己学习压力太大，就通过约（嗯）炮这种方式释（嗯）放压力。

蓝涣一开始特别生气，甚至想为弟弟洗干净后，直接把人办了，但是他一直在忍。

那天睡觉的时候，蓝涣就好心好意劝解弟弟，就算压力大也绝对不能做这种事情，男孩子也应该洁身自好的。他还补充了一句，如果硬要如此，就来找哥哥，哥哥会帮着解决。

蓝湛那次答应了，并且穿上了正常的内/裤，也不再穿女式/内/衣了。但是，要他去找哥哥做/爱，他又实在做不到，毕竟，外头的好朋友玩玩没啥事，蓝涣却是自己的亲哥哥。

他们本就朝夕相处，一旦出现了那种行为，蓝湛在伦（嗯）理这关就完全过不去，而且觉得自己以后，再无法面对哥哥。

所以，当他几天后又有这种需求的时候，依旧去找魏无羡和江澄，他们玩着这样的游戏，你情我愿，乐此不疲。

此后，蓝湛也留了份心眼，尽量不让哥哥发现。

然而，纸是包不住火的。一日，也许是玩的太过/火，那天晚上蓝湛回到家，实在太累了，什么话没说就往床/上躺。于是，蓝涣又一次发现弟弟，做了这种事情。

其实他一直都在观察，也一直知道，最后爆发出来，再也忍不住，蓝涣就把弟弟强行/办/了。

蓝湛一直在反抗，一直在哭，但无济于事。那天，他后面出了好多好多血，差点住院了。

那次以后，他觉得自己和哥哥无法住在一起，因为实在忘不掉那些经历，然后就闹，收拾行李箱打算搬出去住。结果，被蓝涣当场拦了下来。

“让你洁身自好的！还有，为什么你情愿和陌生人/上/床，都不愿和我？！”蓝涣实在是忍不住了，大声质问了几句。

“你是我哥哥！”蓝湛不能想象一直以来照顾自己的兄长，和自己做那种事情。他潜意识里认为亲兄弟/luan（嗯）伦就是错的，没什么可以解释的，而且，也不想接受。

他还觉得，自己和魏无羡江澄是好朋友，玩玩这些，根本没什么，完全没有做错，哥哥也不该管。

然后，蓝涣见弟弟执迷不悟，一气之下就把人关起来，并且为弟弟请了一个多月的假期，说蓝湛有很严重的心理疾病，必须要接受治疗。

那一个月，蓝涣把之前的隐忍和不甘，全部爆发出来了。他将弟弟绑着，关在房间里，每天喂弟弟吃饭，给弟弟洗/澡，还有便是，时不时会同弟弟做/爱。

有时候还会用弟弟藏在书包里的各种道/具，进行各种/性/虐/待。

但是蓝涣表面上一直都很温柔，比如他会笑着说：“阿湛，你不乖，我该怎么才能让你乖呢？”一边说，一边把调到最高/频/率的/震（嗯）动/棒，塞到弟弟后面的屁（嗯）眼里。

然后蓝湛就一直哭，眼睛肿了，嗓子哑了，但是不肯求饶。

渐渐地，他就开始心理崩溃。

说起来，魏无羡和江澄听说蓝湛请假，就发现这事情不太对劲，他们去蓝湛家里找对方，却发现对方家里的门，怎么拍都拍不开。

周围的邻居说，蓝湛和他哥哥好像搬家了。

他们去蓝涣就读的大学，试图找到对方，结果班主任说，蓝涣也请了一个多月的病假。

然后魏无羡和江澄，大概就猜到了，可能蓝湛是被他哥哥囚禁起来了。

一个月后，蓝湛重新回到了学校，但是变得越来越不爱说话，整个人看起来，甚至像没有灵魂的尸/体一样。

而且，他也没再让两个好朋友碰过自己。

哥哥蓝涣，给蓝湛带上了，贞（嗯）操/带。

从此以后，蓝湛成绩也一落千丈。

大概先编到这里！如果有人想看我就，开坑吧。


End file.
